


Before It Cracks

by sneerbehindasmile (ScarTissue)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, M/M, One sided, this might get creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTissue/pseuds/sneerbehindasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small preveiw of a possible new fic:</p><p> </p><p>Pitch has a few new tricks. The Guardians really should learn by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before It Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 10/29/13: Well shit on a shingle guys Ive got a fic to write. Ill put the first chapter up by or on monday. Ill but a link in here then.
> 
> Full story (in progress) here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1032366

Jack shook his head and pointed to his ears. "I cant hear you. Its the wall."  
The girl continued shouting for a full minute, then broke into sobs.  
Jack crouched down to the girls level, and held his staff away from himself.  
"Hey-hey. Everythings gonna be okay. I know youre scared. But remember what they told us in church? If you can hear your own voice singing, have no fear, for God hears you. H-Hymns cast out the devil. So sing our nursery rhyme untill we can get there ok? Youre gonna be fine."  
The girl nodded her head weakly, with Jack inching towards her. They both began to sing quietly;  
"Tick-tock goes the clock, what now shall we play?  
Tick-tock goes the clock, the summers gone away."  
Jacks face grew brighter every step towards the young girl, who had realized he could hear her sing only.  
"Thats good! Keep going!"  
They both began again;  
"Tick-tock, goes the clock  
He cradles and he rocks h-"  
"im. Tick-tock goes the clock, even for the guardians."  
Jack stopped abruptly in alarm.  
"Those arn't the words-"

"Tick-tock goes the clock he cradles and he rocks him,  
Tick- tock goes the clock till Pitch kills the guardians."

Jacks eyes couldnt go any wider, and the other Guardians gasped at her words.  
"Emma-"  
Emmas face was screwed up and her eyes were shut tight, as if to block them all out.

"Tick-tock goes the clock he cradled you and you spurned him, Tick-tock goes the clock till Pitch kills Jackson."

Jack stumbled back and yelped in surprise.  
At his shout, Emmas eyes flew open at last and she threw herself at the wall, pounding on it and screaming to Jack.  
"Jack you cant kill him! Hes fear alive and you cant kill him, just get of here while you can! Theres nothing you can do!! Just get out get out GET OUT-"  
Darkness wrapped like vines around Emma, pulling her back to the entrance. It was Jacks turn to rush the wall screaming, "Emma!"  
Emma turned to look at him before the darkness dragged her back to Pitch. Her entire face pleading with him. Her last breath was: "Run."  
The black tendrils pulled the little girl back untill nothing was left to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little plot bunny scene I've cooked up, and Im not sure if I should continue it. If I get some response I definantly will, but if not Ill tinker with it a bit and then come back with the full story.
> 
> UPDATE 10/29/13: Well shit on a shingle guys Ive got a fic to write. Ill put the first chapter up by or on monday. Ill but a link in here then.


End file.
